That Launched A Thousand Ships
by StraightedgeWingZero
Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family. Little did he know the answers to his questions about his mother's side were about to rain down on him...from outer space
1. Chapter 1

That Launched A Thousand Ships

By SWZ

Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family. Little did he know the answers to his questions about his mother's side were about to rain down on him...from outer space

I own nothing

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter one:

Somewhere in the vastness of space near planet earth a medium sized spearhead like ship traveled, in search of a runaway heir to a kingdom. But not just any kingdom it was the Ikarian kingdom of the planet Libra. The people of the kingdom are a race of all women with one man born every hundred years. The kingdom flourised for over a thousand years ruled by a single queen she had one child her name was Yui Ikari. A bright kind , brash headstrong and independant girl . She wanted to see more see what it was like beyond her planet. So taking a starship Yui left her home planet of Libra . Since then the queen Shayla Ikari Yui's mother had ordered search ships throughout the entire galaxy in search, for her wayward daughter. For years there had been no sign . Until the ship's communcations came upon some radio waves from a satellite in the distance.

" Captian Ivy (Think Ivy from soul caliber ) we've picked up radio waves coming from a satellite across from us" . said the female crew member with tan skin and short pink hair by the name Sora

" Hmm ...interesting can you connect into it" ? asked captain adressing the woman to her left. A young girl with striaght green hair by the name Fujiko

" Of course this technology is way primitive compared to ours "replied the girl working her console.

It only took her a few seconds while the captain hoped that after years of searching that this would be the clue to finding princess Yui.

" Captian Ivy I'm in...oh my this is unbelieveable "! gasped the girl getting the crews and the captians attention

" What"?

" You might want to take a look youself captain" she said handing a holoreading to her.

The captian read through it and her eyes widened at what she was reading.

" Contact,queen Shayla on Libra inform her...we've found the princess" she ordered

" Yes, captain " replied Sora

Looking at the blue speck of the planet in front her Ivy's eyes narrowed

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(On Libra )

Queen Shayla Ikari, sat on her throne reading over the report she was sent by one of her captains . She was shapely young looking woman of 30 but she was five hundred years old. ( Think Karla Sofen )Shayla had long brown hair sea blue eyes and a very large chest. She was also dressed in a regal long white royal gown . Shayla was reading up on the events that occured on earth in the past ten years with her daughter experiencing them first hand. Second impact, the creation of the Evangelions her grandson's birth Gendo and SEELE's plans for genocide Yui's imprisonment in Unit 01 and most daming of all...her grandson the first male born to her kind in over hundred years abandoned and treated like dirt by those around him infuriated Shayla to no end. Reading the last part over again Shayla's face turned into a glare that promised total destruction. Standing up from her throne she ordered.

" Tell captain Haku to prepare my ship for immediate take off and also to ready the fleet ".she ordered in a cold voice

" Yes, your majesty "replied the attendant to her right as she left to carry out her orders.

Shayla walked out to the balacony of her palace to gaze out on to her planet then turned to look at the sky.

_' It's time I bring both my little girl and my grandson home'_.thought Shayla looking at the sky.

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: This is based off a story I came across a few years ago That Launched a Thousand ships. Good read but was never updated. I'm sorry this was short but it will get longer as the chapters progress . Though is only a prototype story I challenge ANYONE to do this. I just thought I'd try this out depending on how many reviews I get will determine whether or not I continue this or not . So please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

That Launched A Thousand Ships

By SWZ

Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family. Little did he know the answers to his questions about his mother's side were about to rain down on him...from outer space

I own nothing

A big thanks to Archdruid-Sephiroth for looking this over

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter two.

Captain Ivy sat her chair deep thought waiting for the queen's response to her message. Ivy had known the queen for years in a personal and professional sense. And when Yui ran away from home Ivy was the first one to jump on board the search party for the princess. The day it happened Ivy saw her strong willed queen break down and cry, right in front of her.

Now that she and her crew had found princess Yui's location she hoped her queen would breathe easy.

But based on their findings breathing easy is the last thing the queen would do. Especially when it came to the welfare of her daughter. Now queen Shayla was most likely gathering the fleet together to stage a near all out invasion, on the small blue planet she see when it's supossed to be a retrival or rescue misson.

Her musings where interuppted when call on Fujiko's console beeped. Fujiko pressed the button answering it and a visual hologram of queen Shayla of Libra appeared in the center of the bridge. The crew got up from their respective stations and bowed to show their respects their ruler. Ivy clearing her throat spoke .

" My, queen we have found evidence that princess Yui is on earth and-". Ivy started to say

"( I know , I've read the report good work Captain Ivy. I'm preparing to make my journey to earth I want to see the planet my daughter fled to with my own eyes and more importantly I want to meet my grandson the first male born to our people in over one hundred years).said Shayla. Ivy pulled up Shinji's stats taken from the satetllite that was connect to earth's computer.

" From what we gathered is that your grandson Shinji Ikari son of Princess Yui was abandoned at the age, of four when princess Yui supposedly died in some experiment with her son watching.".said Ivy waiting for the queens response

" Go on" she simply said

" Then he was called ten years later to fight monsters they call "Angels" apparently by force as it wasn't his decision".

Shayla's eyes narrowed into scowl at that. The heir to the throne being forced against his will to fight monsters how sickening!

" What of Yui's current state of being "? asked Shayla

Fujiko answered pulling up a second holoreading.

" Though, earth records state she is dead in truth it's just that her body is gone but her soul, on the other hand in trapped in robotic beings called Evangelions that she herself help developed. Apparently she didn't want the heir to pliot it so she took on the task of testing it and her soul was ultimately... trapped inside ".said Fujiko looking up at the queens projection. Shayla closed her eyes to calm the boiling emotions inside. The of thought of her daugther trapped in an infernal machine was a fate worst then death. Opening her eyes expression serious

" I'm sending in one my best agents to your location. Her task will be to protect my grandson and investgate the situation on earth. She will be at your command until my arrival " the Queen stated getting a surprised look from Ivy.

" But my queen there's no need for you to travel to this unknown back water world surely you would allow us to -" Ivy started to say.

" Ivy, please do not question me on this, I had nearly given up hope that my daughter was still alive. But if there is a chance..." said Shayla .Ivy's face soften in understanding and nodded.

" Who are you sending your highness"? asked Sora with curiousity.

An image of a shapely young woman appeared beside the queen . She had shoulder length black hair,pale skin brown eyes. She was wearing a transparent swimsuit like outfit and and mask covering the lower half of her face and a headband around her head(ALA Benikage from Rumble Roses).

" This, is one of my top covert agents Benikage. She's headed to earth now she'll rendezvous with you shortly keep your ship in orbit and cloaked from the planets technology".said The queen.

" Yes my queen "replied Ivy as the feed went off

" Hn, with how primitive this planets technology is there's no way they would be able detect our ship " chuckled Sora leaning back into her chair.

" Remember, Sora looks can be deceiving. There must be a good reason why princess Yui fled to this planet so try to keep an open mind."said Fujiko as her console began to beep.

" That was fast looks like Benikage, is here already we got a ship coming in " said Fujiko

Sure enough a ship appeared (Think Rouge Shadow from SWFU) almost instantaneously next to theirs. It was a medium sized ship compared to the larger sized ship. A communique' came across the line.

"( Captain Ivy, It's been awhile") .said Benikage as she appeared in the hologram

" It has been awhile, old friend how's the "Shadow" of Libra been "? asked Ivy

" The Captain knows her?" whispered Sora to Fujiko

" Yes, they came up together in the academy they graduated around the time the princess was born". Fujiko whispered back

"( The same as always I have yet to master Haiku even if I have time to myself away from my missions. How's your crew? Are they still bickering like little children")?

" Hey, who you calling children"! exclaimed both Sora and Fujiko in unison

Ignoring her two crew members outburst Ivy turned back to the business at hand.

" I take you know about your mission"? asked Ivy though already knowing the answer getting a nod from the woman.

"( Yes, and I must say congratulations are in order, you've done what everyone else has failed to do. You found Princess Yui on an unknown back water planet such as this")replied Benikage

"Yes, the princess has always been a strange one with peculiar tastes. Your mission is seek out the prince of Libra the firstborn male the princess's offspring Shinji Ikari".said Ivy

"( Yes, am I aware of that my duty is find him and protect him before the queen's arrival)"

" Do you think you'll be able to handle it old friend,"? smirked Ivy making Benikage smirk back underneath her mask as she was thankful no one could see it.

"( You forget I am a master of many arts Ivy espeically disguise)"

"Apparently Haiku isn't one of them" muttered Sora causing Fujiko to giggle.

" I should be going with you"

"( I know you want to Ivy but you have your orders from the queen)"

Ivy sighed knowing she was right. She cared about Yui as if she were own sister but orders were orders.

"( I'm preparing to make my decent to earth now is there anything I should know before I begin my misson"? asked Benikage she always took even the smallest facts into consideration.

" Earth is under attack by extraterrestrial beings, they call "angels" and apparently the prince has forced to battle them in something called Evangelions developed by the princess ...herself .said Sora.

" It's pecuilar to say the least these " angels" have just attacking one place. The country of Japan in Tokyo-3 to be precise due to Nerv having something called Adam locked away deep underground ".Fujiko reading the charts.

"( Hmm..) " was Benikage's reply

" Also know that the princess is alive so to speak but her soul is trapped within Evangelion so our findings say " said Sora

Her face didn't show it but Benikage was disturb by that.

" Benikage maybe it's best you stick close to the prince to just to be safe".said Ivy

"( What,do you mean)"?

" What, I mean is we do not know anything about him, he may not be aware of who he truly is".

Benikage consider this for a moment before replying.

"( You have a point Ivy I'll keep watch over him ").stated Benikage

"Good in the meantime my crew and I will monitor the planet from orbit our cloaking device will keep us undetected from their technology". replied Ivy

Benikage merely nodded then cut transmission. She began to set coordinates for Japan to begin her mission. In the meanwhile Ivy and her crew just watched as her ship headed for earth.

" Let's hope that Benikage can find the prince before the queen arrives ".said Ivy

" If, she's as good as she claims she is then she'll manage it but once the queen arrives ... ".said Fujiko

" I know Fujiko I know" replied Ivy as stared out at earth

End Chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: Let me start off by saying I'm sorry I'm not that good with descriptions and all sorry. I'm using certain characters from games such as Rumble Roses Soul Caliber and possibly Street Fighter . Also I'm basing the ships off Imperial Star Destroyers from Star Wars. Let me know what should happen and again I challenge anyone to do this type of story. This is merely a quick character study Shinji will meet Benikage and learn about his heritage in the next couple of chapters. So please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

That Launched A Thousand Ships

By SWZ

Summary: Shinji didn't know anything regarding his mother's side of the family. Little did he know the answers to his questions about his mother's side were about to rain down on him...from outer space

I own nothing

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter three.

Benikage landed her ship deep in the forests outside Toyko-3 and put it into stealth mode she was confident that given the planets technology her ship could not be detected by any earth based radar. Using her ships computer to hack into what the earthlings, called the internet Benikage found a vast variety of useful information in order for her to successfully blend in.

Changing out her current revealing attire into an all black attire and replacing her mask with sliver sunglasses over her eyes Benikage set off to find Shinji. Benikage entered the city of

Tokyo -3 and it was very busy just like the cities she visited on other inhabited planets which made it even easier to blend in but made finding the prince a bit more difficult in among city full of people. She kept walking until she reached Tokyo-3 Jr high. Benikage kept her distance watching the students walk into the front entrance her eyes scanning, aimlessy for the young prince it wasn't long until she found him walking behind a red headed girl albiet slowly with his head down. Pulling out a small circle like device Benikage pressed the button and a small holographic image of Ivy appeared at the center.

" This is Benikage I've located the prince "she said

"( Good work, keep a close tail on him do not let him out of your sight").said Ivy

" Understood "responed Benikage as she watched the school and waited for the moment to meet the prince. A few hours went by and the students we released into the campus for a break. Benikage quickly scanned for the prince among the legions of students in the schoolyard. She found him sittting underneath a tree in the far side of the field . And he was all alone

_' Perfect' _thought the woman as set off in his direction. Benikage maneuvered around the school buliding to bypass all the students on the field reaching the other side to where Shinji was sitting. Taking slow steps as not to startle him Benikage apporached Shinji clearing her throat catching his attention.

" Hello there " greeted Benikage

" Um, Hello " Shinji greeted back wondering why a beautiful woman would be here and near him

" Do you mind if I sit here "?

"N-no not at all " suttered Shinji as the woman sat next to him

" Forgive me I merely needed a quiet place to gather my thoughts so that I may better work on my haiku " said Benikage

" It's alright, you practice Haiku "? asked Shinji

" Yes , oh dear me where are my manners? allow me to introduce myself my name is ...Yamada Kiriko " said Benikage making up an alias

" My name is Ikari Shinji it's nice to meet you Kiriko-san" .said Shinji politely but Kiriko waved it off

" Please call me Kiriko "

" Uh, all right "

" I hope I am not distrubing you Shinji ".said Benikage

Shaking his head no

" I was just sitting here...alone just thinking " replied Shinji as she scooted closer to him. While Shinji looked down on the grass to hide his blush cause this beautiful , woman was sitting right next to him for some apparent reason.

" Oh Alright so tell me about yourself ...Shinji".said Benikage since she almost said prince but didn't want to reveal his heritage just yet

"Well ...I pilot a giant robot ".said Shinji thinking she wouldn't belive him but she remained expressionless

" And what do you do at home after that"?

" Well ...I do most of the cooking, cleaning , and laundry".

Benikage shook her head and frowned.

_' That is ...NO way the prince should be treated !. To whoever it is that forces him to do such menial labor they will suffer !' angrily _thought Benikage

" So you practice Haiku "? asked Shinji

" Yes though it's in difficult and I don't have much time for it due to my line of work as I travel alot "

" Have you written some down"? asked Shinji getting an embrassed look from the woman

" No that's why I came out here, but meeting you might have given me the inspiration I need " said Benikage smiling slighty

Before Shinji could reply the alarms went off echoing through out the entire city much to Shinji's dismay. He start to set off but stopped at her voice

" Wait? what's going on? where are you going"? asked Benikage with concern. Shinji looked away as if searching for the right words. But Benikage already knew having been informed of the situation but feigned ignorance.

" The angels are here, I've got to go" said Shinji dejectedly

" The monsters that have been attacking the city? what do you have to do with them "? she asked feigning ignorance

" I have to...fight them "said Shinji reluctantly. Before she could question though she knew the answer he took off in the opposite direction.

" I have to go it was nice meeting you Kiriko" said Shinji running off. As Benikage watched him depart she pulled out her comlink and contacted Ivy

"( Ivy, it's me are you-)"

"( Aware that the creature they call angel is attacking yes we are. Did you make contact with the prince)"? asked Ivy

"( I have and the prince as go off to fight it ..reluctantly if I might add )" said Benikage getting a sigh from Ivy

"( Based on our findings we knew this would happen I will contact...wait what?! The Librian Fleet as come out of hyperspace!)" exclamied Ivy as Benikage's eyes widened.

" The queen has arrived "whispered Benikage as her connection to Ivy's link was interuppted when the queen's voice came on the line

" ( Benikage we have arrived have you located my grandson?)" asked the queen getting a nod from her agent

"( Yes I have my queen but you're arrival is timely. The prince is-)"

" ( I'm aware of the situation and I'm sending in one our ships to give assistance my grandson in destroying the monster. And once that's taken care we will be taking control of Nerv.)"

"( What I need for you to do is to inflitrate Nerv headquaters and disable their security system and sudue the high command so that my elite guard headed by your sister Yasha could take the base from within while the rest of our forces begin to occupy the city)"

"( Understood my queen)" said Benikage ending the communication then proceed to gather Nerv's location

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

( Bay Of Toyko-3 )

Standing just several meters from shore Unit-01 and Unit-02 stood ready to combat the angel

" Cover Me, third child! I'll show you how it's done "! Auska shouted

" Asuka, Hold on those aren't our orders"! shouted Shinji as he prepared fire his rifle but couldn't cause Unit 02 was in the way.

Unit 02 lept into the air with her lance and cleaved the angel in two

" See? all too easy for someone like me" she said smugly

However before Shinji could reply the two halves of the angel began to split and become two angels. Asuka looked back in shock as the two angels double teamed her detaching her cable and tossing her to the shore. Shinji rasied his gun up to fend them off as soon as they turned their attention to him. Suddenly a barrage of cannon fire rainned from the sky on to the two angels. Bolts of energy Shinji had never seen before tore through their AT fields riddling the angels with holes making them like swiss cheese before they fell down dead.

_( Blue pattern has gone silent)_ said Maya her voice coming over the com channel

_( Shinji, what happened out there was it you)? _Asked Misato

" No it wasn't -" Shinji stopped mid sentence as he looked up at the sky

_"( Shinji what is it? we're getting something on the long range scanners!...My God"!)_Misato Gasped

Shinji looked and the others looked to sky to see one massive Triangle ship hovering above him rather majestically. From undertneath the ships smaller capsule like ships launched towards the surface. As soon as they landed armored soliders filed out and proceeded to surround Unit-02

"(_ What's going on out there)"?! _shouted Asuka from her downed Eva

" You need to see it to believe it".said Shinji as noticed another ship floated in front of him. It had a tri wing design with it's stationary wing at the top flanked by a pair of folding wings on both sides. As Shinji stared into the ship an echo filled the entry plug and scrambled the most of the systems. It went on for a full minute then a smooth female britsh voice filled the plug.

_' Hello, my prince we have found you and your mother at last ' said the voice _

" Who are you and how do you know me? and what are taking about "? asked Shinji the voice filled plug

"( Shinji who are you-")? Misato was about ask until her communication was cut off

_' Do you wish to know who your mother is and who you really are'?_

Then it dawned on Shinji that the voice was coming the ship in front of him. He thought whoever these beings are their technology was advanced enough to hack the Eva then he wondered what else they could do. But one question still remained what did they know about his mother. Getting up the courage to speak.

" Yes I want know about my mother " said Shinji

_' Very well then please wait a moment while we get you out of that dreadful contraption ' said the voice _

Before Shinji could ask he found his synchronizaion to his Eva cut as a strange signal bounced around the entry plug. Then in a flash he vanished from the entry plug then reappeared on the outside.

" What? how did I" Shinji started to ask until the ship that floated in front of the Eva now was landing in front of him. From underneath the cockpit a ramp way came down some amored soilders that resembled something from Mass Effect with skull like helmets filed out and created a perimeter around him and the ship . And he noticed that none of the soliders seem to be pointing their weapons at him. Some more smaller ships that resembled Y wings from Star Wars where flying overhead but they seemed to be were flying above as if providing cover. Then two people proceed to step out from the ship. Shinji gasped as two beautiful shapely women exited the ship. One was a dark skinned female wearing a revealing flight attendant outfit the other was a woman with dark brown hair, rosy pale skin, light amber brown eyes, a physically built body and is taller than the dark skinned woman. And she was wearing a short red chinese like dress(Think Mina's dress from Soul Calibur). Shinji couldn't help but marvel at their beauty. Seeing this and smiling the dark skinned woman stepped forward.

" Greetings your highness, My name is Anesthesia advisor and assistant to Shayla Ikari the Queen of Libra your grandmother. And this is my bodyguard Seong Mina "she said gesturing to shapely girl who merely nodded.

" Uh alright, so what did you know about my mother"? asked Shinji

"Yes. Your mother Yui Ikari is the daughter to Queen Shayla Ikari ruler the Libria system. We have spent the last 30 years searching for her, and we have found you as well.

" Me? My mother was an alien from another planet"?

" Yes, she was not born here on earth like you were she is of royal blood and second in line to the throne" answered Anesthesia."

" I'm a ..prince "? he asked, still in shocked

"Yes which is why we must hurry" said Seong Min-na

The trio were begining to head towards the ship, the soliders formed a circle creating a protective perimeter around the ship as neared they ramp way then Shinji remebered

" Is there anything else about my mother I should know about"? asked Shinji

" Just one more thing she isn't dead".said Seong Min-na

" Not Dead? but then where"

Anesthesia looked at the Eva causing Seoong Min-na to look causing Shinji look at it then his eyes widen in realization.

" You don't mean that.." he started

" It's a complicated story my prince, But your mother, our wayward princess, is not dead She is trapped inside the machine she helped create. Anesthesia said

Hearing that tossed in with everything he was told Shinji started to sway a bit and collapse. Luckily Seong Mi-na caught him before he hit the ground.

Anesthesia smiled and shrugged at her bodyguard.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Back at the Geofront)

Gendo wasn't happy, then again when is he ever.

" Status Report!" Ordered Gendo from his seat

" The power readings from that one ship they're not S2 but ...It's off the chart sir "!shouted Shigeru reported

" Vital status of the pilots are strong. Asuka shows normal but Shinji's -" Maya was about say until the power was cut and the systems shut off and all of Nerv went dark.

" What's happening now are our vistiors causing this"? whispered Misato seeing the entire room. go was pitch black

" Maya, hurry and get the emergency power up and running now"! ordered Ritsuko

" Yes Ma'am !"

" That won't do you any good " said a voice then with a thud Ritsuko was on ground.

" Ritsuko!" cried Misato as she rushed to her fallen friend then a few more thuds followed , as Makoto,Shigeru and Maya were already on the ground ,unconscious. Misato quickly took her gun and prepared to fire at the attacker. She noticed something move in the shadowy corner and fired at that spot but nothing moved.

" Where are you "! yelled Misato she got her answer in ten seconds flat

" Here " whispered the voice from behind. Then the last two things Misato saw was solid fist connecting to her face then stars. Gendo watched from his seat as all his subordinates were on the ground unconscious.

" Who or what could have-" Gendo stopped mid sentence someone as landed behind him. He quickly drew his gun but was quickly restrained and the gun knocked from his hand.

" Who are you "? asked Gendo while the voice just chuckled

" It doesn't matter who I am what matters is what's about to happen. My Queen has ordered you to be brought in alive so be fortunate that I don't snap your neck where you stand ".said the voice as she rendered Gendo unconscious and dropped to the ground with the rest of the unconscious Nerv command. Then power returned as the lights came back on. The doors opened and several armored female soliders came in followed by a a shapley whited haired woman flashy white and gold variant of mesh outfit. The edges (where her arms and legs come through) are lined with white straps, and a white choker-like collar covers most of her neck. The lower region is covered by the same white material (with a gold edge)- complete with straps around her hips, like a bikini. Small buttons are visible on the straps, presumably to fasten them. Stylized gold and white segments are visible beneath the mesh, strategically positioned over her breasts. With a

shiny silver/white arm covers that come mid-way up her biceps, along with silver suneater armor over her forearms and hands. The edges of both segments are lined with gold. With similar armor (with silver/white 'sleaves' underneath) on her legs. The leg guards have a decorative surface, and the same gold line as her arm guards. The solid gold knee guards are adorned with a snarling ogre-like face. And white tabi socks and straw sandals on her feet. She inspected the area all around her and nodded her head in apporval

" Good work sister you didn't go overboard and kill any them this time ".said Yasha as the Benikage dressed in her mesh swimsuit attire with mask over her face landed beside her

" With these people putting the prince through what he has been through for their own selfish needs and desire for survival, I was tempted to but stayed my hand." said Benikage.

" Take them to the ships I'll inform the queen that our misson was a success".said Yasha to one of her subordinates who nodded. The troopers gathered up the unconsciousness bodies. Yasha and Benikage stood to the side as the Nerv crew were carried off one by one. Benikage glared at the fallen forms of Gendo and Misato.

" Sister might I ask a favor from you"? asked Benikage causing Yasha to give her a questioning look.

" What that might that be"? asked Yasha

" I would like to personally have words with the purple haired one. The prince's guardian their Captain. "

" Might I ask why "?

" You can call it a sense of responbilty if you wish"

" Very well I'll ask her. But you owe me for this, since this is the fifth time I've gone out of my way to help you".said Yasha

" Fourth time, that business back on planet Sirus doesn't count. I'll see you back on the Megumi " said Benikage dissappearing in a swirl of leaves. Leaving her sister smiling, as she went back to the business at hand.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

( Up in Space onboard the flagship Megumi _Think smaller sized version of Darth Vader's Star Destroyer)_

Queen Shayla on the bridge looking out the viewport of earth on her ship. She had no doubt in her mind that her forces would take control of Nerv HQ with ease given their level of technology and highly trained forces they should easily over take it in less in a hour. Though her main concern now was her daughter and grandson. Shayla had yet to hear the reports, fortunantly she didn't have to wait long as Anesthesia's hologram appeared before her while Shayla had her back turned. Turning around the queen adressed her advisor.

" Anesthesia is my grandson unharmed"? asked Shayla

'_ Yes, my Queen we're returning to the Megumi now. The stress of what he was told overwhelmed him and caused him to collapse '_.said Anesthesia causing the queen to chuckle

" That's to be expected I'll have his chambers prepared for him and I'm sure he'll need your _twin's _assistance .said Shayla getting a suprised look from Anetheisa

_' My twin ! your highness '_?

" Yes, but first there's someone else I wish him to meet first "

_' You mean 'Her' don't you '? asked Anesthesia_

" Yes " replied Shayla

_' As you wish my queen ' _said Anesthesia bowing as the hologram dissappeared. Then another hologram appeared before the queen. Then a hologram of Yash appeared through it disorited a bit but it got through.

" Yasha report " ordered Shayla

_' My queen we have successfully taken control of Nerv . My sister Benikage has already personally subdued the high command all at once ' _stated Yasha

" Excellent work as always Yasha "

_' What are we to do with them my queen'?_

" Proceed with interrrogations once the command personnel have awaked. I will deal Gendo **Personally**".said Shayla growling the part

_" Yes, my queen oh and before I forget my sister would like to make a request'_ .said Yasha

" And that is"?

_' She liked to personally have words with their Captain, Misato Katsuragi '_

" Oh, very well I don't see why not her request is granted " said Shayla

_' Thank you your highness '_ .said Yasha her hologram vanishing

Staring back out into the earth Shayla started thinking evil thoughts towards Gendo and the ways she toture him for not only abandoning his son but traumatize him and put him in harms way. Then a troubling thought came to her. What if Shinji inherited anything from that man? Yui is mother but Gendo is unfortuantly his father. But she would fix that soon enough. Shayla contiuned to look out her viewpor until she saw Anesthesia's ship fly straight towards the flagship.

_' And so it begins '_ though the queen

end chapter

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

End Notes: I'm sorry this took awhile but I had to make sure it wasn't too much like the great Gunman's. And those ships are from Star Wars and the armor is from Mass Effect. In the next chapter will be probably simialer to what gunman wrote. Most likely not I am open to suggestions and on an unrelated note I've closed down my poll for AGP Shinji will get the Lion Sphinx Zord and another poll will open. And addition to the Rumble Roses girls in the next chapter there will be Soul Caliber girls. So please R&R


End file.
